Mistletoe Kiss
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: Judai happens to be in the neighborhood for the holiday season and decides to drop by his best friend's for a visit. His visit turns out to be more than he bargained for. :Judai x Johan: Two-shot! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Mistletoe Kiss

Pairing: Judai x Johan/Jaden x Jesse; Spiritshipping

Author: KyoxSakiFan

Dedication: Emerald Twin Blade; I absolutely ADORE her writing style and the way she portrays her characters. Her stories Comatose and Severed Wings of the Angels have captured me and continue to keep me on the edge of my seat. As a fellow Spiritshipping lover and author, and as a fan of mine (I am deeply honored by her praise) I felt that she deserved a nice gift from me. Hope you like it, girl.

Important Note: For some reason, the spellcheck isn't working properly, so I apologize on my behalf for any errors you may find. I'm on my Grandmother's computer if that clears up anything...

Setting: Somewhere in Europe

Summary: Judai happens to be in Europe for the holiday season. He decides to spend the holiday at Johan's, which turns out to be more than he bargained for...

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO Gx!!!!!

AN: Okay, I decided to write at least 5 random Christmas stories to celebrate Christmas! Each one's going to be one of my favorite pairings from a different fandom. Since Spiritshipping is my ultimate OTP of all time, it just had to be included on that list. Hope you enjoy! (Cause I'm sacrificing my whole free time to write this)

NOTE: Let's all pretend that Christmas is celebrated the same in Norway as it is in America. I looked it up, and that would be far too hard for me to pull off. Sorry if this offends anyone. Also, I give credit to Omniglot and a Japanese Phrases site I found for the other languages I use in this fiction.

Judai stepped out of the taxi and casually waved to the driver before he drove off into the night; Judai had paid him beforehand.

Glancing around the snow covered land, he found himself wondering just how he'd ended up here. It had been almost a year since he'd left for his traveling adventure and he'd somehow gone from Japan to America, all the way to Norway. Judai blamed his crappy sense of direction.

He'd only been in the country for a few days, but he was already beginning to grow a little tired of the sights. To him, it really wasn't all that interesting. He wanted to see the mountains before they left, but it wasn't really much.

"Mrrrow." Pharaoh voiced his opinion from within the warm quarters of Judai's backpack.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, we'll go find somewhere to stay for the night." Judai shivered lightly. He'd managed to scrounge up enough money to purchase a coat a while back, but it was already beginning to wear down due to his numerous encounters with rough terrain. In other words, the chilly breeze went right through the holy fabric.

"You know, you should find a way to contact the others." Daitokuji-sensei voiced, having escaped the wonders of Pharaoh's stomach to once again speak his opinion to the former Osiris red student.

"I know." Judai mumbled, feeling slightly irritated. Sighing heavily, he began to walk down the nearest sidewalk. He passed by several shops, but most of the things that were advertised were far to expensive for his limits. He had to have food money after all.

"Hey, doesn't Johan live around here?" Daitokuji inquired, his ball of light poking lightly out of Judai's backpack. Judai halted for a minute, obviously racking his brain for an answer.

"Yeah..." he answered, a light bulb clicking in his head. Several passers gave him strange looks as he seemed to be talking to himself, but Judai ignored them.

"Kuri kuri!" It was at this time that Judai's furry brown partner, Hane Kuriboh, decided to let his presence be known. He floated about Judai's head, flapping his wings excitedly.

Judai laughed, amused by the duel spirit's actions. "You really miss Ruby, don't you Kuriboh?"

"Kuri Kuri!"

"Thought so." Judai smiled, reaching out to softly pat the creature on the head. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay him a visit before we leave." Hane Kuriboh danced around excitedly.

On the inside, Judai was also doing a victory dance of his own. The thought of seeing his best friend made him feel warm inside...

"You're blushing, Judai."

"Shut up, sensei."

He continued his walk down the sidewalk, doing his best to remember Johan's address. He'd told him one day while they were playing with some new cards he'd bought from the shop, but he couldn't seem to recall the words.

"I need help...Perhaps someone around here has a phone book...?" Judai wondered, only to realize that the book would indeed, be written in a different language. As far as he knew, he couldn't magically learn Norwegian in a few hours. He had powers, but there were definitely limits to what the Prince of Darkness could do.

"Kuso..." He swore lightly in Japanese. What he wouldn't give for a Japanese tour guide right about now. "Sensei, do you happen to know Norwegian?"

"...No...?"

"Great." He resisted the urge to rub his temple in frustration. If only Edo happened to be around. Edo knew Norwegian...

"Well, you should at the very least try to buy a box of chocolates or something. If we do find out where he lives, wouldn't you want to give him a gift, Judai-kun?" Nodding lightly in agreement, he entered the first shop he happened to pass by.

The store looked to be like a typical American Wal-Mart. Each shelf was stacked high with a variety of necessities and toys. There were crowds of people everywhere he looked, obviously last minute Christmas shoppers like himself. Some light Christmas music was playing in the background, creating a homey atmosphere.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought..." He mumbled, discouraged by the sheer amount of people lining every aisle. Normally he would simply ask someone where the sweets aisle was, but he severely doubted many people in the store happened to know Japanese.

He jumped lightly when a hand fell upon his shoulder, and he whirled around to see a young man dressed in what Judai recognized to be a Santa costume. The man smiled brightly and said something in Norwegian, catching the attention of a young woman that followed him around. She shoved a plate of neatly arranged and decorated Christmas cookies beneath Judai's nose. Shocked by the bluntness of the couple, Judai hesitatingly reached out and took a cookie. "Arigato..." He could have smacked himself once he realized that he'd spoken in Japanese.

"Do itashi mashite!" The couple answered back and Judai stared in shock, surprised to hear his own language.

"My wife and I travel to Japan a lot during the summer. If you need any help, feel free to ask us." The man spoke in fluent Japanese, once again surprising the teenager.

Judai smiled and thanked them again (taking a moment to compliment them on their baking skills) before heading off towards the nearest aisle to browse. He was relieved to find that most of the items on the market were not all that expensive.

Judai smiled once more when he came across a small snowman figurine. It was smiling up at him with black glass eyes. It looked to be on a stand of some sort, so Judai resisted the urge to pick it up and examine it further. The last thing he wanted to do was end up breaking it when another family could happily purchase the item.

Moving on, Judai managed to come across an aisle of greeting cards. Deciding to buy one since they seemed to be cheap enough, Judai browsed through the aisle until he found the section with all the Christmas cards. The store had every relation under the sun. Husband, Wife, Grandmother, Grandfather, Son, Daughter, Aunt, Uncle, Step-son, Cousin once removed...

Finally, he found one that was just for friends. He hesitated when he went to grab it however. A card that he'd seen before flashed in his mind and his hands itched to reach out and grab it. Sighing lightly, he retraced his steps and picked up the card, blushing with embarrassment when he realized that the card was meant for lovers.

"Think of it this way, you can finally tell him how you feel." Daitokuji teased, careful to keep his voice down should anyone pass by.

"I guess..." Judai hesitated once more, but finally decided to go with it. Sure it was a little impulsive, but he had to confess sooner or later, right? Besides, the card just screamed Johan.

"I think the sweets are to your right, Judai-kun." Daitokuji said, pointing Judai in the right direction. Judai nodded in response and grabbed an envelope for the card before heading off in that direction.

Sure enough, he was soon surrounded by a variety of cookies, cakes, and candies. Recalling that Johan loved chocolate covered strawberries, Judai could have sighed in relief when he came across a box of them. "Someone must be shining down on me."

Judai had walked up to the counter and was about to ask if he could purchase the items, when he realized that he didn't have the right kind of money.

"Kuso...now what am I going to do?" He was about to search for the couple again, when he heard a familiar voice coming up behind him. The voice was speaking in Norwegian, but there was no mistaking it.

"God kveld!" There was no way he could have overlooked the familiar feminine voice of his best friend. He turned to see that he was indeed correct. Johan stood a few feet away chatting with the same couple he'd ran into earlier. He'd apparently greeted them in Norwegian, for they spoke the same greeting back at him and handed him a cookie. Johan took it with a bright smile and thanked them in his own language, before turning to walk down a separate aisle.

Unable to sit by and watch any longer, he ran after the boy. "Johan!!!!"

He twirled around, probably expecting to see another one of his close friends. "Hei-" He froze, shock written all over his face. "Judai!" A large smile broke out on his face, and he allowed Judai to wrap his arms tightly around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm hug.

"I can't believe I ran into you! Someone really must be shining down on me today!"

Johan chuckled, amused by Judai's exclamation. "What are you doing here...? This is honestly the very last place I would have expected to run into you!"

"Well..." Judai rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "The truth is, I just so happened to end up here...I decided to do some Christmas shopping, and popped into the first store I happened to be standing in front of."

"Impulsive as always." Johan shook his head in exasperation, unable to contain his laughter. "You haven't changed one bit."

"I'm not sure whether to take offense to that or not." Judai commented, smiling back at the other boy. A familiar warm and nervous feeling was bubbling up within his gut, reminding him of his other objective.

"Actually, Johan, I'm kind of in a little bit of trouble right now...I didn't realize until after I went to go buy these that I didn't have anything but American and Japanese money on me..." He blushed. He hated feeling ignorant.

Johan took in the sight of a pouting Judai and laughed lightly, patting him on the shoulder. "No worries! I'll pay for it, Judai."

Judai couldn't help but feel a little bad. After all, Johan was paying for his OWN GIFTS. Of course, he didn't know this, but it was still embarrassing! "Okay...thanks, but I'm going to find a way to pay you back later!"

"No need! I have plenty of money this year!" Johan replied, flashing his signature smile. "Come on, since we're here, why don't you help me finish my Christmas shopping? Then you can come to my place if you'd like! It's nothing special, but it's home. Dad bought it for me when I moved out."

"Sure." He answered instantly, unable to turn down the offer. He felt his eyes absently traveling down Johan's form. He was wearing a familiar pair of black jeans with a long white sweater that concealed whatever shirt he was wearing beneath it. His eyes were sparkling with happiness and Judai found a large smile spreading across his face. Johan was truly beautiful when he smiled.

"I was only planning on making enough food for the Gem beasts and I, but now I'll make a little more so you can have some!" Johan exclaimed as they flew around the corner to one of the meat counters. Johan gestured for Judai to wait a moment and Johan ran up to the counter and spoke in Norwegian to the man standing behind it. The man nodded good-naturally and reached inside the case for a large pound of ham.

"You're making ham, huh?" Judai quested when Johan returned.

"Yep! I don't like turkey or chicken very much, but I love ham! I hope that's all right?"

"That's fine. I love ham." Judai replied, not wanting Johan to feel that his hospitality wasn't appreciated.

"Okay. I have to buy a few more things before we leave. I'm out of ingredients for the pie I wanted to make." Judai could have drooled. Pie was one of the best treats!!!!

"What kind?"

"Chocolate Cream. It's my favorite." Johan blushed in embarrassment. "I really like chocolate...Crap! I almost forgot to get the milk!"

They left about twenty minutes later. Both boys were carrying three bags; proof that they'd gotten a little carried away.

"Good thing I got my paycheck yesterday." Johan mumbled as he walked towards a small car that was parked towards their left. "Judai, can you hold these while I unlock the door? There's snow all over..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride back to Johan's place was uneventful. Johan questioned him about several things while Ruby and Hane Kuriboh played on the floor, careful to avoid all of the food bags. As it turned out, the heater in Johan's car was broken, so both boys were frozen by the time they pulled up in front of a small, decorated house on the corner of a long winded street.

"You _live _here?" Judai questioned in amazement, taking in all of the lights and decorations Johan had added to his house. He must really love Christmas.

"Yep! My pride and joy!" Johan said, glancing proudly at the house before picking up the bags and hurrying to the door to let them in.

The house was rather simple on the inside. The door led straight to the living room, where Judai was instructed to take off his snow covered shoes before leaving the mat situated in front of the door. After glancing around, Judai could see why. Johan's living room had a dark blue carpet; it wouldn't do to have snow tracked all over the fine fabric.

Following Johan into what he assumed to be the kitchen, Judai set down the bags he was carrying on the small circular table. "You've got a nice place."

"Yep! It's nice and homey and the Gem beasts love it! Amber Mammoth can sometimes get a little crowded, though."

Judai laughed as he pictured the large prehistoric creature trying to fit himself in the cramped kitchen.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that I can't talk much right now, but I have to get the ham in the oven." Johan apologized as he scrambled about the kitchen and began taking out several sauces and ingredients to stuff inside the ham. "Judai, can you put the pie stuff in the fridge? I won't get to that for a while."

"I could help make it, you know." Judai pointed out, feeling a little left out.

"You _cook?_" Johan questioned, turning to stare at him in apparent shock.

"Of _course _I can cook! I've been fending for myself for quite a while now!" Judai exclaimed, feeling slightly offended.

"Well, you always have Daitokuji-sensei." Johan pointed out, laughing when the familiar ball of light popped out of Judai's backpack.

"I'm afraid I'm of no use to Judai in this state, Johan-kun." Pharaoh lept out of the pack after the poor teacher and Judai watched as the chubby cat chased him out of the kitchen.

"Geez, good to know you have such little faith in me." Judai muttered, irritated. Johan shook his head in exasperation.

"I was kidding, Judai. Sure you can help. Just be careful, I'm very picky when it comes to my pies. Hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Judai couldn't help but feel amused by their childish squabble. Of all the scenario's he had come up with over the years, he'd never imagined that their reunion would be so...friendly. Johan was acting as if he came over every Sunday for dinner!

After a few hours of working in the kitchen, Judai found himself sitting on the larger of the two leather couches in the living room. Johan walked in with a package of cookies, which he set on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"So, you never said what your current job was." Judai pointed out after snatching a few cookies from the package. "I explained my life to you, now you get to explain yours."

Johan chewed on a cookie thoughtfully for a few moments before answering, "Well, I actually have been working as cashier in a nearby store. I want to begin working in the pro leagues, but I can't until I find a proper and well standing sponsor."

"How long has it been since you last dueled?" Judai questioned, feeling the familiar fire rising up within his chest. The passion he felt for dueling had never waned; if anything, his world traveling had only reinforced his love for the popular sport.

"Quite a while, the Gem beasts are becoming a little restless...Especially Topaz Tiger." Judai could have laughed at this statement, but chose to wisely hold his tongue in case the duel monster happened to be listening in to their conversation. The statement was absolute truth however, Topaz did tend to have quite the irritable temperament when deprived of exercise.

"Want to duel?"

"Nah..." Johan answered instantly, turning to gaze at the wall for a moment before directing his eyes back towards Judai. "We haven't seen each other in a long while...Can't we just sit and talk?"

"Well, uh...yeah. If that's what you want." Although he was slightly disappointed, he couldn't deny that he was a little bit happier.

"So, what were you buying earlier? I never got to see it." Johan inquired, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Uh...that's, uh..." He didn't have a clue how to respond. He didn't want to give them to him just yet, since there was still a day before Christmas Eve. Yet, he didn't think he had the ability to lie to those beautiful green eyes.

"Just some things I bought for someone special." There, he said it. He managed to calculate and intelligent response without lying. Within a few seconds too; someone should give him a Nobel prize for his excellent efforts.

"Oh..." Was it just his imagination, or did Johan's expression just falter a little...? "Well, that's okay then. I was just curious, that's all."

"Uh, Johan I-" He couldn't explain it, but he somehow knew he'd hurt the other boys feelings. He didn't know how, but Johan must have been offended by his statement.

"I have to go check the ham." Johan stated simply before exiting the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm a fool..." Johan tried to choke down the feelings that were bubbling within his gut, but alas, they broke through. "I was stupid to even hope...but I can't really help it, can I?" Despite the pain he was feeling inside, he forced himself to smile. Even as a single, crystal-like tear traveled slowly down his pale cheek.

"Johan...?" He gasped and whirled around, surprised to see a shocked Judai in the doorway. He tried to say something, but he couldn't seem to formulate any words.

"I..." He turned his gaze towards the wall, unable to hold his eyes to Judai's molten brown orbs. It was as if he would melt just by catching a glimpse of the intensity and confusion written within them.

"Johan, what's wrong?" Johan shook his head lightly in response and took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"I'm fine." He was lying through his teeth. He _wasn't _fine, but he couldn't possibly explain that to the other boy.

"Lie to someone else, Johan. Now tell me what's wrong." Judai stated simply.

"I'm _fine, _Judai."

"No, you're not! Stop lying to me!" Judai snapped, moving forward so that he stood directly in front of his teal haired friend.

"Just leave it, okay?"

"No...not if you're in pain!" Judai stated, gently wrapping his arms around the other. "I won't leave it alone if I have to sit by and watch you cry!"

"Judai..." Unable to speak any words other than his name, Johan hesitantly wrapped his arms around Judai's torso.

They stood there for a few minutes, before Judai broke the silence. "Are you _really _okay now?"

"Yeah." Johan nodded honestly, sighing in contentment. He knew he shouldn't, but he found himself taking advantage of Judai's affection. His heart yearned for it, so much that it _hurt_. He found himself to be intensely afraid to voice his yearning, however.

"Good." Judai sighed softly and buried his face within Johan's soft strands of teal hair. Johan gasped lightly when Judai ran his fingers gently through them, leaving a tingling sensation to rush through his skin.

"I really have to check the ham..."

"Just a little longer..."

Johan was about to reply, when he noticed something that made his eyes widen in horror.

They were standing underneath some mistletoe that Johan had hung over the ceiling.

Judai followed his gaze, only to suffer the same reaction. Sure, they could just ignore the tradition. Nobody was watching anyway, right?

"So...uh, do you want to...?" Here he was, being impulsive again. He couldn't help it. Besides, he told himself he was going to confess, right?

Johan's eyes widened in surprise. "Are...are you serious...?"

"Y-yeah." Great, now he sounded like a complete idiot.

Johan hesitated for a few moments. His heart was racing wildly within his chest; Johan began to wonder if the real reason for the increase of heart attacks over the years was the increase of people falling in love.

"I...O-okay." He finally confirmed, shyly locking gazes with Judai. His cheeks were beet red, he could just feel it. There was no backing out now.

"Before we uh...yeah, I want to tell you something." Judai interuppted, glancing back and forth between Johan and the doorway in his nervousness. "Actually...uh, those gifts...were for...you."

Johan gasped in surprise, but before he could formulate any sort of reply, Judai covered his lips gently with his thumb.

He rubbed his thumb across the fragile skin gently, before finally gathering enough courage to accomplish his task. Swallowing hard to stomp down the nervousness rising within his gut, Judai slowly lowered his face closer to the other boys, tilting his chin slightly to the left with his free hand.

Their lips met gently; a small, lingering sensation that left a deep racing heat across the surface. Despite his efforts, Judai found himself giving in to the desire to taste Johan.

The teal haired boy shivered lightly when Judai's hands wrapped around his waist and held him closer to his body, running his fingers lightly over the sensitive skin that became uncovered by his risen blue shirt. He moaned lightly when Judai's lips covered his once more; he pressed them together gently, before surrendering completely to his desires.

Within moments, Judai pressed Johan gently against the wall; all the while bruising his lips with light, intense kisses. Johan whispered his name breathlessly as he reached to grasp on to something, ANYTHING, to keep his legs from giving out beneath him. As it was, he was trembling so badly he wouldn't be surprised if he collapsed. After a few tries, he finally managed to entangle his fingers within the faded fabric of Judai's old school uniform.

Unable to continue any longer, Judai forced himself to pull back for a few harsh gasps of air. Johan leaned heavily against his chest, pressing his shaking body closer to Judai. Judai's arms wrapped around him and held him closely of their own accord.

They stood silently there for a few moments, before the silence was interrupted by the loud beeping of the oven timer.

"Kuso! The oven!" Johan raced towards the appliance and quickly turned it off, before grabbing the oven mitts and hurriedly taking the ham out of the oven.

"Phew...Didn't burn." Johan sighed in relief and wiped the nervous sweat from his brow, smiling lightly at his hard work. "I think the pie should be ready; why don't you take it out of the fridge?"

"Y-yeah." How did he DO that? If he was so incredibly shaken up from the kiss when he wasn't even on the RECEIVING end, then shouldn't Johan still be a stuttering mess?! How the heck was he acting like nothing happened?

In the end, Judai managed to remove the cold desert from the fridge without dropping it. Their dinner was eaten in almost absolute silence, save for Johan's explanation about why he had his Christmas dinner a day early.

"As far as I see it, Christmas day is for leftovers." He said, gesturing towards the half eaten ham in the center of the table. "All the good stuff happens on Christmas Eve."

_'You got that right.' _Fighting down the blush that was trying to make its way onto his face, Judai had merely averted his gaze and continued eating without answering.

He had offered to do the dishes afterward, but Johan would have none of it. In the end, Judai found himself sitting comfortably on the couch with his gift bag in hand.

_'Might as well give it to him now, since he already knows it's for him.' _Judai sighed, his eyes traveling back towards the doorway to the kitchen. _'I want to tell him that...I'm in love with him.'_

He wasn't sure when he'd realized his feelings for the other boy, maybe they had always been there. In a way, he guessed they must have. He had always felt some sort of attachment to Johan, but he'd never been able to guess as to what it was.

After a few minutes of silent pondering, Judai was snapped abruptly out of his thoughts when Johan sat down a few feet away from him on the couch. "Done. I'm ready to rel-Judai?" His gaze drifted towards the bags Judai held on his lap, his eyes containing curiosity.

"Ah, here. They're for you." Judai shoved them gently into Johan's arms and turned to stare at the wall, not wanting to see Johan's reaction to the gifts 'he' had bought for him.

Johan glanced hesitently between his best friend and the bags for a few moments, before peeking inside them.

Everything was silent for a few moments and Judai could feel every cell on his skin crawling with nervousness. He'd written his confession inside the card a few moments before Johan had come back into the living room; there was no denying that he was reading it then.

"Y-you...you do?" Yep. He'd read it.

"Yeah." Judai answered simply, unable to come up with a more intelligent response. "I think I always have."

He jumped slightly when Johan wrapped his arms gently around his middle and buried his face gently within Judai's shirt. "Oh Judai..."

"Johan...?"

"I love you too!"

Judai had never been so happy in all his life.

End of Part 1

AN: When I get home tomorrow night, I will type up a part 2 for you all to enjoy! It will contain the events of Christmas Day~!


	2. Part 2: Breakfast Squabble

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx! This idea however, belongs to me!

AN: Alright, I see that I've made a mistake in the last chapter. Since the internet is off right now, I'm afraid I can't correct it. What I meant to say at the end of the chapter was 'Christmas Eve', not 'Christmas Day'. X3 Also, I would like to apologize for the inconvenience of this update; I was far too tired to pull it off last night. This part will probably be considerably shorter, but I hope that you will enjoy it as much as the first!

Added Note: This was typed up on my BRAND new FLAT SCREEN MONITOR that my father bought me for Christmas. ^^ Isn't he AWESOME?!

Part 2

Judai groaned tiredly as he entered consciousness. His head was throbbing with what he assumed was a headache and he felt just as tired as he had before he'd gone too sleep. Finally gathering the strength to open his eyes, he fought back another yawn and instead stared at the sight before him.

Johan was sleeping serenely beside him on the couch; well, more on top of him. He was snuggled comfortably into the fabric of Judai's black shirt, a large smile on his face.

Judai smiled tenderly and ran his fingers absently through the silky teal hair that was hanging in his face. His smile only grew larger when Johan sighed gently in contentment and leaned into his soft touch.

As much as he wanted to stay that way forever, his head continued its annoying throbbing and his bladder was insisting that he get up. Careful as to avoid waking the sleeping blunet, Judai gently lifted him and tucked him into the blanket. Johan's eyebrows scrunched up cutely for a moment, as if he was silently voicing his irritation, before he settled back down into the wonders of sleep.

Sighing in relief, Judai did his morning business and trekked to the kitchen for something to eat. He dug in the cabinets for a few minutes before he finally decided on some oatmeal he'd found in the back. It wasn't much, but it was enough to hold him off for now.

Once the water was heating in the coffee pot, Judai sat down on the table and rubbed his temples gently. The Tylenol he'd taken hadn't kicked in yet, so his headache was still bothering him. He had wanted to take some stronger stuff, but he didn't want to wake his lover for something that insignificant.

His _lover...._

Judai smirked, silently gloating. Johan was _his _lover. Nobody else's. Maybe it was a little selfish to gloat like he was, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Johan loved HIM. He loved JOHAN. Nobody was going to tear them apart.

Just when he was about to get up and pour the water into a bowl, Johan wobbled into the kitchen and went instantly for the fridge.

"Uh...morning." Judai greeted, unnerved by Johan's silence.

"Morning..." Johan murmured as he poked his head out of the fridge, a can of soda in hand.

"So early?"

"Caffeine. I need caffeine and you're using the coffee pot." Johan pointed out, taking a long sip of his soda.

"Well excuse me for wanting to feed myself." Judai muttered sarcastically, remembering that Johan wasn't a morning person. Especially when he didn't get any caffeine. "So, what DO you do on Christmas Eve?" he quested as he stood to make his breakfast.

"Nothing special. We usually just watch Christmas movies and eat junk food." Johan replied, taking a seat next to Judai's at the table. "Judai, if you wanted something good for breakfast you could have woken me up."

"Nah, you looked like an angel. There was NO way I could have disturbed you." Judai stated, causing a small blush to adorn the other boys face.

"T-thanks." Johan stuttered, still not used to the affectionate way Judai had addressed him. He liked it a lot, but it would take a while before he was actually used to Judai using it all the time.

Taking back his seat at the table, Judai wrapped an arm absently around Johan's shoulder. "I wonder where all of our Duel Spirits are..."

"Hm...probably still sleeping." Johan leaned into Judai's embrace and snuggled his face into his neck. "You're warm..."

"So are you."

"No, I'm freezing!" Johan stated, waving his arms for emphasis. "Wait here while I grab a sweater!"

Judai chuckled lightly as he watched Johan scurry out of the kitchen. He must have just got over some sort of virus; it was probably at LEAST seventy degrees in the house!

"Were you sick recently?" Judai questioned when Johan walked back into the room. He was wearing a light blue cotton sweater.

"Actually, yes. I had the flu a week ago..." Johan responded, sitting back down in his chair. "Mind sharing some of that?" He pointed to the large bowl of steaming oatmeal.

"You expect me to share food with you right after you finish telling me you just got over the FLU?" Judai raised an eyebrow questioningly, sending an intrigued look in his lover's direction.

"Hey, you were _kissing _me yesterday! Sharing food shouldn't be that big of a deal!" Johan exclaimed, shoving Judai playfully. "Fine then. I'll just make my own food."

Deciding to be selfish, Judai ignored Johan's attempt to make him feel guilty and surrender the food and dug at it hungrily. Not even his boyfriend could come between him and food.

When Johan sat down a few minutes later with a piece of pie, Judai could have spit out his food. "What the heck?! I thought you were savin' that!"

Johan shrugged and absently twirled his fork around with his fingers. "Maybe...but it's my house and I can change my mind if I want to."

Judai made a mental note to himself. Johan was quite evil when provoked properly.

"Fine. You can have some." He shoved the bowl towards his delighted boyfriend, who smiled in triumph.

"Thank you, Judai."

"Hmph..." He watched irritably as Johan dug hungrily into _his _bowl of oatmeal. Honestly!

"Judai, do you want some pie?" Johan questioned once he had enough of the other food, holding out a small piece on his fork.

Judai thought for a second before a small smirk spread across his face. His wounded pride demanded revenge and revenge is exactly what he was going to dish out...served cold...or hot, depending on how some things turn out. (Cake for anyone who got that joke immediately)

"Sure." He scooted his chair a little closer to Johan's and snatched the pie off the fork and swallowing it in one bite.

"How on _earth _do you do that?!" Johan exclaimed, shaking his head in exasperation. Judai truly was HOPELESS when it came to food.

Judai shrugged carelessly, "What can I say? I'm a human garbage disposal."

"So I've seen..." Johan remarked, turning back to his unhealthy breakfast.

Before he could even so much as stick the fork back into the pie, Judai had snatched the eating utensil from his hands and stolen another piece of pie. "HEY!"

Judai swallowed it in seconds, a satisfied smirk on his face. "You steal my food, then I'll steal yours. All's fair in love and war."

"Really?" Johan stated after a moment, his own devious smile beginning to show itself. "So, all's fair?"

"All's fair." Judai didn't even bother pondering what Johan was getting at, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he would regret it.

Johan had noticed that Judai had gotten some whipped cream on his face from the piece of pie. It clung innocently next to his lips, begging and taunting him to fulfill one of his more devious thoughts. Unable to contain a small chuckle, Johan reached over Judai's shoulder and slowly licked the sugary cream off Judai's face.

Judai froze instantly, doing his best to fight down a shiver. In the end, he was unable to.

"All's fair." Johan whispered huskily in his ear before standing and taking his plate into the living room to finish it in front of the television.

Judai sat quietly in the same spot he had been for about five minutes before he finally regained his composure. He was sure that his cheeks were still burning with heat, but his heart had finally slowed down to his normal pace. At least that was a start.

"Kuso..." He'd had no idea that Johan could be so...alluring...Not that it bothered him, of course. It was just a little shocking to see from someone that usually acted dignified and the slightest bit childish, like himself; although it could be argued that Johan had matured a little more than he had in some points.

He couldn't help but wonder...

Judai almost buried his face within the unfinished bowl of oatmeal, his cheeks shining a bright red once more. _'No...no...bad sexual thoughts...go away!'_

With a large sigh, Judai finished off the last of his breakfast and ventured into the living room. Johan was stretched lazily out on the couch with the television remote in hand, clicking through the channels at a slow pace. From experience, Judai knew that Johan liked to observe each program before he changed the channel. Judai on the other hand, changed it right away if the first sentence spoken or scene shown didn't involve something that interested him.

"There's nothing on but the same movie on every channel!" Johan threw the remote onto the floor and rubbed his temples lightly. "Curse my stupid sister for taking all my movies..."

"You have a sister?" This was new. They had talked a lot about different issues, but family hadn't been one of the subjects brought up in their discussions. It was something Judai just preferred to keep to himself; he hadn't been too fond of his family sometimes. After all, with both of his parents always at work, he never even managed to find time to truly bond with them.

"Yeah...she's eleven. She blackmailed me into 'lending' her all my movies." Johan stated, quoting the 'lending' with his hands.

"In other words, you'll never see them again." Judai chuckled, having heard the situation too many times.

"Of course I won't. She's a pack rat; they're probably sitting in a corner somewhere..."

"Now now, Johan. No need to speak so ill of your sister, she's actually quite a sweet girl." Judai jumped when Sapphire Pegasus trotted into the room, shouldering Ruby and Winged Kuriboh.

"Whatever you say." Johan sighed, a soft amused smile covering his face. He had to admit, he loved his sister; he just wouldn't say that she didn't drive him completely bananas sometimes.

"On a more important note, Winged Kuriboh told me that you plan to leave tonight. Is that true?" Sapphire Pegasus questioned, his eyes narrowing sternly in Judai's direction.

Judai shifted lightly in embarrassment when he felt all eyes on him, scrutinizing him for an answer. "Y-yeah. I'm sorry, I truly forgot. I have to leave tonight because I'm catching a ride up to a hotel closer to the mountains. I wanted to see them before I leave the country and this is the only ride I could find..."

"It's okay...just make sure to visit me sometime, okay?" Johan smiled gently up at him and tugged at Judai's shirt. "Sapphire, would you mind leaving us alone for a while?"

"That's quite all right, I understand." Sapphire nodded in his direction and left the room, but not without sending another stern glare in Judai's direction.

"He's really angry with me, isn't he?"

"He'll get over it, he's just mad because he thought I would be more upset." Johan stated, tugging on Judai's shirt again. "Get down here and cuddle with me. I can have you 'til tonight, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

"Stubborn..." he joked before complying, snuggling up to the warm body next to him. He smiled and sighed contently when Johan gently wrapped his arms around Judai's lean frame and pulled him closer.

"So are you."

"You're more stubborn."

"You're insensitive."

"You can't spell."

"I can to!"

"Really now? Want me to recall one of our old tests? Let's see...which word did you misspell? I believe it was 'snow'."

"HEY! Remember, I was writing in a language other than my own! How would you like it if I made you write a letter in Norwegian?"

"Fine, you win." Judai reluctantly gave in. After all, this would be the last time he saw Johan in a while. He didn't want to ruin it with such a small squabble.

In the end, Johan fell asleep on the couch. He was still asleep when Judai was forced to leave, but he made sure to leave a note and the name of a hotel nearby.

Johan wouldn't know what hit him...

AN: sorry to end so abruptly, but there are really some other things I want to work on right now. XD I needed to get this out to please Emerald-chan, who I've been pestering to update all the time and will continue to do so. (Not my fault I'm so addicted to her story!!!!)

Well, Christmas is over and I've still got many Christmas one-shots that I've promised to write. Hopefully I'll get them done within this coming week.


End file.
